


They Went On A Heist Afterwards

by nastyK



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fem!Junkers, Fingering, Genderbend, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, PWNP, Rule 63, Tribbing, aka scissoring, anyway, female junkers, lmao are "rule #" still relevant, or attempt at tribbing, porn with no plot, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyK/pseuds/nastyK
Summary: Two gals being pals, and then some.





	They Went On A Heist Afterwards

            She must've looked like a mess. Her whole body was sprawled over the bed, back consistently arching with every moan she let out, her hips trying their hardest to rock and twitch under the pinning weight of the bigger woman's hands. She whimpered and begged as 'Hog's tongue teased her, tracing wet lines around her outer lips, into her inner lips, always wandering close to that one spot. Close, always _so close_ but never touching. Never ever touching and it drove her _wild_. "God—Fuck! Do it! Just do it already," she screamed, her voice broken and lost in desperation, "You're killing me!"

 

            The older woman makes it clear she's in charge when she bites into 'Rat's inner thigh, making her yelp and beg some more. She almost felt sorry for her partner though, so she followed the bite with a kiss, and then her mouth opened up to take her all in, sucking and dipping her tongue into her entrance. She moved her hands closer to 'Rat's loins, spreading her lips apart with her massive thumbs to leave her clit pink and exposed.  Junkrat moaned and laughed breathlessly when she pressed her warm tongue against it. She rubbed and nibbled and sucked at it, making her helpless lover jerk violently. Roadhog had to move her hands and hold Junkrat's thighs down to keep them from slamming against her head. ‘Rat always did have trouble controlling herself when stimulated. "Mmhhoh... Hoggie, I'm-- I'm gonna...!"

 

            "Not yet," her breath was hot and humid against Junkrat's reddened vulva.  She whined and then squealed when that thick, warm tongue took a long, _excruciatingly_ slow trip from her taint to her clit. It was torture, such _wonderful_ torture but not enough to make her come and she was certain Roadhog knew with the way she smirked. Junkrat's only hand reached down to finish herself off, but it was immediately grabbed and pinned to the bed. "Come on!” ‘Rat yelled, “C'mon, c'mon, c'mon don't do this to me!”

            “Not done.” God, 'Rat loved that voice; it was deep—for a woman—and deliciously raspy in a way that made her spine tingle. Roadhog freed her hand, trusting she’d know better than to try and reach down again.  So instead, she brought her hand up to her right breast and toyed with it. Hers were small and pointed. ‘Cute’, ‘Hog had called them once, but she thought they were nothing to write home about, especially compared to her bodyguard’s. Massive, flopping jugs belonging to an equally massive goddess. She giggled at the thought of smuggling her face between those magnificent tits.

    Her musings were interrupted when ‘Hog accommodated herself and pressed her lips against Junkrat’s navel. She hummed as a thick finger began to tease her entrance.  They’d done this half a million times, yet it always felt like the first time to her. So, when that finger pressed and penetrated her, she was _loud._ Roadhog fucked her slowly, circling and stretching her out to put a second finger in. She was gentle, almost, in inserting the second digit. Wet and loose as Junkrat was, though, it still stung. She whined a little, but quickly recuperated when the two fingers were adjusted. Index and middle fingers thrusted in and out, pushing upwards and downwards.  Junkrat’s moans and praises soon turned to gasps and senseless shouts when Roadhog’s fingers curled upwards, slowly then harshly slamming against that one spot that ruined her. It was steady at first, but the pace picked up when Junkrat’s hips unwillingly jerked upwards and her leg and stump began to kick at nothing. ‘Hog held her still with her free arm, but she didn’t stop rocking. She still kissed and sucked at her belly, and Junkrat screamed as she came, gushing and twitching and whimpering and praising and laughing. Her muscles clenched and loosened repeatedly against Roadhog’s fingers as they were pulled out slowly. She breathed heavily and quickly, heart pounding in her chest, ears, and the ends of her limbs. She waited for the lightning bolts inside her to subside. She wanted round two almost too soon, and she couldn’t leave her ‘Roadie’ hanging.

    Meanwhile Roadhog kept kissing her stomach, her right hand gently rubbing her partner’s loins, spreading her wetness around; her left hand reached up and played with her small, hardened nipples. “Hey,” 'Rat breathed, “Hey Roadie. Hoggie, Ms. Rutledge, mate, babe, darlin’—”

    “What?” Roadhog asked, almost monotonously.

    “Let’s do the thing,” she ran her trembling fingers through Roadhog’s messy hair. “It’s gonna be great.”

    “It won’t work.” Roadhog let go of Junkrat and sat up in front of her. God, she was beautiful. Her large breasts fell over her protruding stomach; her long, silver hair obscured her eyes and tumbled down her shoulders. Her lips were a gorgeous kind of thick; they were soft and wonderful and perfect.

    “I’ll make it work!” Junkrat sat up as well, and she leaned against her bodyguard’s belly. She cupped the breast above her face. She could hardly tell if ‘Hog could see her giving her that ‘please?’ look she often gave when she wanted something. “It’ll be great, I promise.”

    ‘Hog sighed. “…Alright.”

 

 

            The two women found themselves sitting in an awkward position. Legs here and there, arms in even more awkward placements. They were hardly comfortable, but Junkrat insisted that she wanted to try this out. Roadhog had told her scissoring was just a porn myth, that it didn’t feel that good at all. But once Junkrat’s determined, it’s hard to stop her. “Okay,” Junkrat began, “’Kay, let’s do this.”

           

            She pressed her lips against Roadhog’s; it felt nice already—‘Hog’s thick pubic hair tickled and scratched her when she slowly moved against her.  She hummed to herself at the sensation, but it wasn’t enough. She sped up her pace, and ‘Hog did the same. The friction was a tease; lips against lips rubbed and tried to get off but it wasn’t _enough._ “Fuck,” Junkrat said, “Lemme just…”. She tried her best to grind faster against her lover, afraid it wasn’t feeling good for her at all. But then big hands were placed on her hips, forcing her to slow down.

    ‘Hog chuckled, “Hold on.” She took her hands to their lips and parted them, pressing their clits together, and she began to rock methodically. It felt immediately better, but not by much. “You wanted this,” she said.

    “It’s good! It’s good, just- _faster_ ,” Junkrat moaned. Her movements had little rhythm, so ‘Hog tried her best to normalize it. Soon, they were on par, in near perfect sync, and those dirty, meaningless words began to spill from Junkrat’s mouth again. The pace picked up, the pressure intensified, and sparks lit up with the friction between their legs.

    Faster, harder, faster, faster, harder, harder, _harder_. Junkrat’s heart was pounding, she was sweating, and her crotch was overstimulated by the time a jolt of pleasure coursed through her entire body. She twitched and breathed hard as she tried to free herself from the tangle of limbs she was in. She knew she was sensitive to touch, but she wasn’t so sure about ‘Hog. Feeling guilty she immediately dove down between the other woman’s thighs and took her into her mouth, sucking and licking and, more often than not, nipping. Roadhog moaned and ran her fingers through her lover’s patchy hair. Roadhog was a sucker for biting.

    It wasn’t long until Junkrat had her lolling her head back in pleasure. She reached down with her flesh hand and was almost surprised when her three fingers slipped in easily into her partner’s loose cave. No more than a minute later, ‘Hog pushed her off as soon as she reached her orgasm with a low exhale. Junkrat cackled and clung to her belly. “Did ya good, huh?”

    “Mmhm,” Roadhog hummed while caressing Junkrat’s knobby back. She accommodated herself and lay down on her pillow, keeping her partner on top of her.

    “How’s about round three?” Junkrat asked, tracing circles around ‘Hog’s areola. It made her sensitive nipple harden.

    “No. I’m tired,” she mumbled as she drifted to sleep. Junkrat was only slightly disappointed, but she let her be. She rolled off the mountainous woman and lay down beside her, body sprawled and flesh leg over ‘Hog’s. Silence took over for some time, and it made Junkrat somewhat uncomfortable. She picked up Roadhog’s hand and began to play with her finges. Counting, stroking, licking, kissing, nibbling, until a thought sparked in her mind.

    “Hey, Roadie?”

    “Mm?”

    “I’ve got an idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This isn't my first time writing sex but it is my first time writing lesbian sex. I'm super into female Junkers for... Reasons, haha. Maybe some day I'll write some actual male junker stuff but for now, my next project will likely be a domestic fem!junkers au...  
> ———
> 
> Fan of Roadrat? Join the discord server (18+) https://discord.gg/PCFGjGP


End file.
